Red Carnation Petals
by nowiskyuhyun
Summary: Yifan, mengapa mencintaimu begitu sulit bagiku? - Kim Junmyeon / A KrisHo fanfict / FanMyeon / BL / KrisHo!AU / DLDR! / Enjoy :D / [ #BahteraKrishoPrompt #HanahakiByouAU #HanahakiKrisho ]


Tubuh itu jatuh bersimbah. Kedua kaki menekuk, memeluk kasih yang belum sempat tersampaikan.

Berlinang air mata, Yifan memejamkan mata sambil berkata,

"... _Aku juga mencintaimu, Junmyeon._ "

.

.

.

.

.

Title: Red Carnation Petals

Rating: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, a lil bit Angst

Main Cast: Kim Junmyeon, Wu Yifan

Other cast: Park Chanyeol

Summary: _Yifan, mengapa mencintaimu begitu sulit bagiku?_

Warning: This is boys love story. Do not read if you didn't like. Please give me and my otp your respects. Do not blame if you hate it, keep stay away. Typo(s) are everywhere so be careful!

Disclaimer: They belonged to each other. I only own the plot, chara(s) are God's and themselves'. Enjoy ^^

.

.

.

.

.

Satu kata,

Cinta.

Sebuah kata dengan perasaan yang amat dalam bagi seorang Kim Junmyeon. Bagi segelintir orang, perasaan cinta merupakan salah satu anugerah terindah yang diberikan Sang Pencipta kepada makhluk-Nya.

Tapi tidak bagi Junmyeon. Perasaan cinta yang Ia rasakan seakan menjadi bumerang bagi dirinya sendiri.

Sudah dua tahun Junmyeon memendam rasa kepada salah satu rekan grupnya, Wu Yifan. Tidak ada satupun yang tahu tentang itu, bahkan Kyungsoo sekalipun.

Dan juga tentang—

" _Uhuk_!" Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Junmyeon memuntahkan beberapa kelopak bunga anyelir merah.

Junmyeon terengah-engah setelah Ia memuntahkan hampir sepuluh kelopak bunga anyelir merah itu. Dirematnya kelopak bunga tersebut secara kasar, kemudian dilemparkannya ke atas lantai, begitu pula dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Junmyeon mendudukkan badannya secara kasar ke atas lantai kamar mandi. "Aku bahkan tidak diizinkan untuk jatuh cinta."

.

.

.

.

.

"Junmyeon? Sedang apa kau disini?" Yifan menemukan Junmyeon yang sedang melamun di halaman belakang _dorm_ mereka bersama anggota EXO lainnya. "A-ah. A-aku hanya mencari udara segar." jawab Junmyeon sekenanya—lebih tepatnya Junmyeon terkejut akan kedatangan Yifan.

Yifan ikut duduk di sebelah Junmyeon. "Kau benar. Udara Seoul malam ini sangat segar." Yifan menghela napasnya panjang, merasakan angin yang bertiup di sekelilingnya. "Ah ya, ini untukmu."

Junmyeon menerima segelas cokelat hangat dari Yifan. Perhatian Yifan sungguh—

" _Uhuk_!"

' _Mati aku!'_ seru Junmyeon dalam hati. Dengan segera Junmyeon meminum cokelat hangat itu untuk menghalau kelopak bunga yang hampir saja dimuntahkannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Yifan bertanya dengan nada khawatir. "Lebih baik kita masuk saja, Junmyeon. Anginnya semakin besar." Junmyeon menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian menyusul Yifan masuk ke dalam _dorm_.

Perlahan, Junmyeon menaruh gelasnya di atas meja makan, kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dan buru-buru untuk mengunci pintunya.

Malam ini, sepuluh kelopak bunga anyelir merah itu kembali datang.

.

.

.

.

.

Terbayang betapa repotnya Junmyeon dengan kelopak-kelopak bunga anyelir merahnya, yang dengan sengaja Ia kumpulkan di sebuah kantung plastik hitam, menghindari mata-mata penasaran para membernya. Untungnya, kelopak bunga anyelir merah itu tidak datang ketika Junmyeon, Yifan, dan EXO melaksanakan tugas mereka untuk tampil di beberapa acara musik.

Tapi, mereka datang ketika Junmyeon sudah sampai di _dorm_.

Lelah, Junmyeon lelah dengan penyakit yang dideritanya. Ia tahu bahwa Ia mengidap penyakit langka bernama _Hanahaki Byou_ , keadaan dimana ketika sang pengidap jatuh cinta pada seseorang namun perasaannya tak terbalas, maka sang pengidap akan memuntahkan kelopak-kelopak bunga.

Junmyeon sangat lelah namun Junmyeon tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia jatuh terlampau dalam pada seorang Wu Yifan. Beberapa kali terbesit di dalam pikiran Junmyeon untuk menyerah pada perasaannya sendiri. Tapi, sekeras apapun Junmyeon berusaha untuk menghilangkan perasaannya, semakin banyak pula kelopak bunga anyelir yang akan Ia muntahkan.

 _'Yifan, mengapa mencintaimu begitu sulit bagiku?'_

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di Beijing sangat cerah, membuat Yifan enggan meninggalkan ranjang empuk miliknya. Mengulurkan tangan kanan dengan malas, Yifan mengambil sebuah remote televisi yang berada di meja nakas sebelah kanan kasurnya.

 _BREAKING NEWS: Leader salah satu grup legendaris asal Korea Selatan, EXO Kim Junmyeon, dikabarkan meninggal dunia_

Spontan, Yifan meneggakkan badannya, menatap layar televisi di hadapannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Dengan secepat kilat Ia meraih ponsel pintar miliknya kemudian menghubungi salah satu anggota mantan grupnya, Park Chanyeol.

"Ch-Chanyeol. Ini aku, Yifan. A-apa berita di televisi itu benar, Chanyeol? A-apa benar Ju-Junmyeon—"

Chanyeol memutus pertanyaan Yifan yang belum selesai, " _Benar, hyung. Maaf kami belum sempat mengabarimu karena semalam kami sibuk mengurus administrasi untuk Junmyeon hyung."_

"Tap-tapi, kenapa?" Tak sadar, linangan air mata itu pun terjatuh.

Disebrang sana, Chanyeol juga berusaha untuk menetralkan suaranya yang sudah cukup serak, " _Bisakah kau datang kemari, hyung? Kumohon..._ "

Tanpa menunggu lama, Yifan segera mempersiapkan diri untuk terbang ke Seoul saat itu juga.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Teruntuk seseorang yang kucintai selama ini,_

 _Wu Yifan_

 _Hai, Yifan._

 _Kuharap, ketika kau membaca surat ini, kau tidak menangisiku begitu dalam. Aku tahu aku sangat bodoh, aku sangat terlambat untuk mengakui bahwa aku mencintaimu. Aku tahu, aku dan perasaanku ini terlalu bodoh karena aku mencintai orang yang juga dicintai orang banyak di luar sana._

 _Aku sangat amat minta maaf jika perasaanku ini akan sangat mengganggumu di kemudian hari. Jangan pikirkan aku, Yifan. Pikirkan saja dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku bahagia dengan kelopak-kelopak bunga anyelir merah ini._

 _Kelopak bunga anyelir merah ini seakan menjadi pertanda bahwa aku telah jatuh begitu dalam pada dirimu. Aku sangat bahagia dengan itu, Yifan._

 _Terima kasih untuk dua tahun bersama EXO. Terima kasih untuk tujuh tahun menjadi temanku sebelum kita debut bersama EXO. Terima kasih atas segalanya, Yifan. Aku sangat bersyukur dan berbahagia dengan itu._

 _Dari seseorang yang hanya bisa mengagumimu,_

 _Kim Junmyeon._

Yifan menatap pusara dengan terukir nama Kim Junmyeon di hadapannya. Degan meremat kertas surat yang sudah hampir lusuh, tubuh itu jatuh bersimbah. Kedua kaki menekuk, memeluk kasih yang belum sempat tersampaikan.

"Junmyeon, mengapa kau meninggalkanku begitu cepat?"

"Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa..." Berlinang air mata, Yifan memejamkan mata sambil berkata, "... _Aku juga mencintaimu, Junmyeon._ "

.

.

.

.

.

FIN


End file.
